minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Human
|Damage = on all difficulty |drop = All Items and Red Apple From Notch in Multiplayer. }} Humans are non-player characters (NPCs) which take the form of clones of the default skin. They used to be created by pressing 'G' while playing in Classic mode, but this function was later removed. If the player has a custom skin, any humans created will still use default skin and will not assume the look of the player. Humans could not create or delete blocks, they would just move around the map aimlessly, walking in slightly imperfect circles and jumping occasionally. Humans were affected by solid blocks, but strangely not Fluids, walking through them as if they were air. Humans used to be spawned by using a map editor or mod. When spawned, however, they pursue and attack the player. Strangely, they do not use the punching animation that a normal player would use, they only run into the player like a Zombie would. Since 1.8, Humans can no longer be spawned in game even with a map editor or mob spawner, the mob spawner will appear blank, no model will be inside, and no mob appears. Appearance The human has brown hair and blue-purple eyes and the clothes are the same as The Player and zombies. History * Notch originally made the human model to use in a top-down game called "Zombie Town".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Vmy-ZNbGXE * Before Classic 0.30, the human skin face has a goatee. * In 1.6.6, the changelog contained the message "Removed Herobrine". This was Notch joking when removing parts of the coding for the Human mob. This and the following three "Removed Herobrine" mentions that appeared in 1.7, 1.7_01 and 1.8.1 removed the individual class files for the Human, merely making it somewhat of a default mob. It could still be spawned, but it possessed the default health, (10 hearts) spawn conditions, (Light level 7) melee attack, view distance, and various other parameters shared by all other hostile mobs at the time. The mob at this time now was called "Monster" instead of "Human". The "Removed Herobrine" message was mentioned a final time in the 1.8 changelog, where all the code for the human mob had been disabled/removed, and the ability to hack the mob into the game with spawn commands or spawners was removed. However, in the 1.0 update Notch wrote "Removed Herobrine" again, but as a joke. Trivia * Humans used the skin file named char.png in the minecraft.jar file. * Humans, when spawned, may head to the left for half a second, before turning around to attack the player. * As of 1.8, humans are now classified as "Removed", as opposed to "Unused" like in previous updates. * If a human spawner is placed before 1.8, the spawner will be blank. * Using /give 383 1 49, will cause the client to crash, and until the that file for the user is deleted, the player's client will crash on every connection to the server. References Category:Removed mobs Category:Entity Category:Unused Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Characters